Finnick: Where It All Began
by wesneakyfoxes
Summary: Nick wants to be friends with Fin but Fin sees him as an annoyance. Its only when he sees Nick hanging out with his new "pack" is when he gets worried and concerned. But he also knows that Nick is too nice for this world and he needs a little push in the deep end to know how bad life can be but what happens when things go too far? this is how they met when they were little *muzzled


**Hey! Just to let you know, this account is running by 2 different people. we also have another version of this story, the other one is by James (*whispers* go check it out! Not going to give out spoilers or anything buuuuuuuut…. It's an emotional rollercoaster ride). Our stories are going two different ways, but both from the same idea; and this one was the topic of Finnick. Look at our profile if you want to learn more of how this account works.**

 **-Nicole**

* * *

 **Where It All Began**

 **Summary:** Nick wants to be friends with Finnick, but Fin sees him nothing more than an annoyance. It's only when he sees Nick hanging out with his new "pack" is when he gets worried and concerned. But he also knows that Nick is too nice for this world and he needs a little push in the deep end to know how bad life can be. He wants Nick to know the difference between a "happy ending" and realty. but what happens when things go too far? What is Finnick supposed to do with a broken Nick? This is a story about how they met, and when they were little. How their partnership became to be, and how Nick changed from a kit that had such a positive outlook on the world, to knowing that life sucks.

* * *

"Nope. This is not good. Not good at all." An antelope said walking towards me. I looked up from what little my lunch I could find and looked at her questionly.

"What?" She then squatted to get to my eye level.

"You shouldn't be here with the bigger kits." She said shaking her head slowly while smiling. Not this again.

"Look. You're obviously new here lady. Ok. My name is Finnick. Alright. I'm a _fennec fox_. We're supposed to look like this." She looked at me as if I was just making some dumb excuse. Still wearing that stupid smile. I rolled my eyes and went back to eat the only real meal I had for the day. But before I could take another bite, she pulled me away and forced me to walk with her. "HEY! Get your hooves off me!" I yelled trying to get away from her amazing strong grip.

"look. I get it." She spoke is a stuck up, kinda way. The kind that think they know everything, when really they know shit. "You want to be cool. And hang out with the 'cool kits'" with those 2 last words, she changed her voice to empathise how 'lame' this whole thing is. With and even dumber look on her face as she said it.

"I'm _17_ years old lady!" I said as she kept talking as if I never said anything.

"But. They arnt as _cool_ as you think. A lot of them will get you into trouble"

"Again. That's my age group you're talking about!" I growled.

"No. That's why you need to go _back_ to your own age group."

"HEY! Are you not listening to me! I don't need to go to the elementary part of this school!" She kept talking. " **I'm going to graduate this year.** "

"But you're a little fox. They could take advantage of you."

"Unbelievable. I can say whatever the _fuck_ I want."

"So that's why you need to be here." She let me go once we made it into the junior cafeteria. "Don't run off little one!" She said in a high pitched voice as if I was the cutest thing she seen all day. And then she walked away. Great. Now I have to go back to the high school part of this school. And get even more humiliated from the other mammals, mocking me because of my size, and that I look like a 'kit'. I didn't know what was worse being a fennec fox. The fact that I _am a fox_. The ones who know my correct age, will think that I'm out to scam them for all that they are worth. Or the fact that I'm a fennec. Which means if I don't keep on track with my own self as a character; how I dress and act for instance. Then they will think I'm just a helpless, little kit. Either way. No one will believe a word out of my small little, uncensored mouth.

"FINNICK!" I heard a small voice shout out in the distance. Oh no… I know that voice. I know it. Not him. I could hear his breath closer as he ran over here. I didn't even have to look his way to know what he was doing. I groan in frustration.

"What is it, Nick." I say though my teeth with my eyes closed and paws on a form of a fist.

"What are you doing here?" He huffed trying to catch his breath. Without moving a muscle other than my dread filled eyes, I slowly opened them to look his way.

"What do you think." I growl. The red fox started to giggle.

"They thought you were a kit again huh?" He then looked at me straight in the eyes and probably could have seen his future of he kept rubbing it in. "I'm sorry…" He said softly and looked down. I roll my eyes. In all truth, I felt bad for him. It's not easy being a fox in Zootopia. But this little kit is so naïve to it all. He believes that if you try your hardest, anything could happen. And it's that kind of positivity that will get you into trouble in a place like this.

I've known Nick for about 3 months now. When we first met, I was looking for something to get into my stomach. It was on the edge of downtown, and outside a store; I was digging around in some trash bin to see what I could get. Next thing I know I felt something tapping my tail. Crap. I thought. It was probably the owner to tell me to get lost, or a cop trying to ask me where my mommy was. I turn around and see a red fox, no more than the age 8 or 9. He was about my height, and he looked at me with pleading eyes. I look at him in confusion and annoyance. I didn't know what he wanted. I look down and sees that he has a beetle burrito. My mouth waters and my stomach growls. He looked back at his meal, which looked like he had already taken a couple of bites out of it.

"Do you want my burrito?" He then stretches his arm out to paw it over to me. "I know I already eaten parts of it…. But you can have the rest." He smiled at me. It's that kind of softness that gets you nowhere here. I finally lowered myself completely to the ground to face him. He still looked at me with his big green eyes. I knew this was wrong, but hey, he offered. I grab it, and still kept my innocence face on, as if I didn't know what was going on. In all truth I didn't. Foxes were the only ones who truly know about us fennecs and our age problems. I didn't know if he thought I was his age or what, but I couldn't pass over a good meal like this. "I'm Nick! What's your-"

" Nicholas! Nicholas! Nich-there you are!" I saw his mother rushing out from inside the store looking for him. "Don't _ever_ leave my sight!" She crouched down beside him and placed her paws on his shoulders, as he turned to face her. "I didn't know where you were!" She gave him a hug. "Why did you…" She then saw me with the meal she got for her son. I just froze not knowing what to do. "Come on Nick. Let's go home." She then picked her son up and walked away. I don't remember exactly what was said, I could hear her telling him that what he did, was a kind thing to do. But that it was also dangerous.

Not too long after, we met again at school. He looked like he was lonely and was excited that he saw his "friend" again. I told him the truth, and he didn't seem phased by it at all. At first, I thought it was cool that someone treated me without an age label, but soon I regretted it. He wouldn't leave me alone. It was as if I was the only "true friend" he had. More like I was his only "friend".

See, I've spent my whole life alone, so being around someone too long will really get old quick. Nick on the other paw… It's just plain sad to watch. Everywhere he goes he try's to make friends. And every time, he's left alone, with a positive look on his face as if it will all be better soon. It makes me sick to my stomach, to be honest. Why can't he just realized that nothing in real life is like the movies. There is no happy ending. Only sadness and disappointment. We all have to grow up some day. And going up to him, and pretend to be his friend isn't going to help him out. Every fox has to learn it the hard way, and it seems that he needs more than a push in the deep end, to understand. But, for some reason, I can't just let him be. I feel like I have to help him see the darkness rather than the light. I shake my head to snap myself back into the present.

"Look." I said "Don't be. It's not your fault." He seemed a little happier after that. "But you need to stop with the whole polite thing. It just makes you look soft."

"OH! That reminds me!" He started to jump up and down with excitement and joy. "I made some new friends!" I start to grow concerned yet hopeful at the same time.

"Have you now…" I say slowly looking around.

"Yeah! They are over there!" He points excitedly to a group of mammals at the other side of the room. There was a horse, zebra, hippo, wildebeest and some kind of rodent. It was hard to tell because how far away they were. Some waved back, but all were snickering and laughing.

"Uh, huh…" I had a feeling that they were up to no good. "They are all prey."

"Well, so." He shrugged. "You know how I have been wanting to join the Ranger scouts? But everyone says that it's not going to happen."

"Because only prey are accepted."

"Well not anymore!" He puffed out his chest. "I'm part of a pack now! The first predator to join." He relaxed more, "And here is the cool part! When signing up, there was room for only one more member, and they begged that scout leader for me to join! Isn't that amazing!" He was bouncing up and down. I look back at his "friends" who were still giggling like teenage gossip girls.

"And when is this meeting?"

"Tonight at 7:30!" He squealed. I was about to tell him that this all seemed off when he started to speak once again. "Oh! Why don't you come along?"

"Nick. I'm too old-"

"You know as a supervisor… I think it would be cool." He smiled, "Everyone could see what a great friend you are." Man. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Nick. Look, I-"

"Come on! There will be free food!" I raised a brow.

"I an't eating no veggies." I cross my arms.

"There might be berries and nuts. But please come! I want to show you my new uniform my mom got me and-"

"Come on Nick!" Someone from the group yelled I couldn't quite make out what they were whispering to each other, but I could see them snickering some more. "Don't you want to make us laugh some more?" I look back at Nick happier than ever.

"See Finnick! And I don't know how, but like, apparently I'm a funny guy. They love joking around with me and laughing at all the stuff I do. I don't even have to try." I felt my heart sink, but then again… Maybe this is the kinda push he needs. He needs to find out the truth himself. That's how all the other fox did it, all without someone holding their paw.

"Come on Nick! We don't have all day!"

"Coming!" He yelled back to them then faced my way as he started to make his way to his new pack. "Downtown, the building is number 2389, pack 914 at 7:30 is when it starts! I'll see you then!" And then I saw him rush over to the small group. I watched in disgust and with sympathy; I knew they weren't really his so-called "pack". I leaned in closer and focused more to hear what they were saying to the small red fox who was barely shorter than me.

"Hey, Nick!" The horse snickered, "I like your-pffffff. Your ears." He then took a hold of them and started to tug at the right one to the side, and the left one up, but made sure he looked like he was interested.

"Oh!" The Hippo added in, "And look at those teeth!" he then grabbed the right side of his lips and pulled the skin up, to reveal the sharp, white, pointy, canine teeth. Soon all of them started to laugh. I could tell Nick looked confused and a little frightened until the rodent spoke up.

"Nick! Your so funny! How do you do it?" Nick hesitated for a few minutes.

"I-I uh… I don't know…." he slurred, but I could see that the other side of his muzzle slowly turned into a smile. The rodent laughed harsher.

"I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be so much fun! Are you ready Nick?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" he then looked my way and waved excitedly. It broke a little inside me to see him have so much hope, for something that was only meant to hurt him in the end. I didn't smile, or wave, I just turned around and walked off; back the high school part of the school. The kit has to learn someday the horrible truth with our kind. As I walked I could hear them still being fake.

"Mammal! I wish I was a fox!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey! Guys, check ou…." was the last thing I heard. I couldn't stand to see how this "happy ending" would turn out.

* * *

It was 6:35. I was laying in my sheetless bed. I looked up at the ceiling, I was still thinking about Nick. And that sickened me. It only proved that I was getting soft. He _needs_ to learn _on_ his _own_. No matter how painful it will be…. We all had to learn. No matter how broken it made us.

My empty stomach growled. Begging for food. I rubbed it, to help soothe the pain away. Everyday, it's the same way though. In order to get any meal, I have to dig through garbage and eat other's left overs. And it's not that we have no money-well we arn't rich either. But my dad rather spend the money on cigarettes, alcohol, and drugs. His past time hobby is abusing my mother and I. My mom; she was broken years ago, so my dad hardly have to put in a fight with her. Me, how ever. I don't show him (or anyone for that matter) that I'm weak. I refuse to let him have the satisfactory, that he got me. No matter how hard he hits, no matter how painful his words are. I don't let him (or anyone) see.

That's why I'm laying in my room, rather going out to find food. My dad hates the idea that I am in control of anything in my life. So one of his rules is, "You will eat when I say you can eat." I think the reason he is so upset with life, is because of just being a finnic. He was always being treated like a kit, never control of anything, and he's taking out on us. The one thing he has control over.

My stomach growls once again. Fuck it. I'm going out. I roll myself off the bed, that made loud uncomfortable screeches. I land on the floor with my feet pads. I slowly get up and walk to the door. Every step made a creaking sound. I could only hope that my old man was too passed out to hear any of this with his big ears. I may not care about what he does with me. But I still don't want to have to deal with him. Once at the door, I grab the dented door knob and twist it slowly, hoping to make the squeak less notable as well as the door opening wide enough for me to pass through. Carefully after gently closing the door and making it doors stairs, I'm able to see my exit.

A few steps from the bottom of the stairs was the front door. The lights were out, and the only lighting was from the tv in the living room. Flashes of grays and blues flooded the area; as well as sounds from whatever show was on. On the left side of the railing (only 4 steps from the bottom) I look through to make sure the coast was clear. At the back of the wall directly across from me, the back of the living room, was our couch. In the left corner was the tv, and right in front was the fat lard himself. My mom was laying on the couch on her side, looking completely dead inside. Her eyes locked on mine. I froze. I know she would never harm me, but my dad has her so brainwashed that I know it's not safe to be around even her. After a few painful seconds, she looked away slowly. Not moving her body, just her eyes as they became unfocused and looking as completely open space. I sigh in relief. I look back at the chair. I saw nothing of my old man, as the chair covered him completely. But luckily I could hear him breathing heavier. Another sign that if he wasn't already-he was almost asleep. Not taking the chance I quickly got to the door, and left.

I chuckled silently, and ran off to find some food. But another thought ran through my head. Nick. Not that I cared about him or anything… But he did say that there was free food there, and who am I do refuse free food. It probably would be best to show up. For the food I mean. It took me about a half an hour but I got there. The whole place seemed deserted. There was no one around. It was actually giving me the creeps… I stopped at the by fire hydrant, and looked up at the soft light coming from the building. This was stupid. What was I even going to say when I walk through the door? I heard my stomach growl again. There was better ways to find food other than this. I was about to turn around when I heard something. I thought it was my stomach, but it was coming from the distance. Was someone crying?

I walked closer to the sound, it was coming from the other side of the steps. I slowly made my way around the corner. It was Nick. In his uniform. He was sitting low on the ground, shivering in the corner. He hugged his legs close to his chest, and his knees covered his face. I could tell he was trying to be quiet, but he had hiccup cries that took over his body. He looked so small. Whatever happened broken him alright. More than that. Shattered him to pieces. I walked closer to him.

"Nick?" I spoke softly. He looked up, but not at me. I could see his eyes wide and empty. Nothing like the bright cheerful ones I see everyday. But he soon quickly closed his eyes tight. He huddled himself more to the corner, shaking even more as if someone was out to hunt him.

" _PLEASE! No! Don't! Leave me alone! Please!_ " He screamed. This was not the fox I knew… This… This was someone entirely different.

"Hey…" I hushed, "Hey, look, it's me, Fi-"

" _NO!_ " He started waving his arms around. To push away and hit whoever dared come close. " _I don't know what I did wrong! WHAT DID I DO WRONG…. What did I do…"_ He then grabbed his legs and pulled them close. " _What did I do…. What did I do…. What did I do…._ " He kept repeating over and over again between his sobs. I just wanted him to know what reality was… But not like this… I didn't care how "soft" I was… This was utterly heartbreaking…

"Nick." I crouched down, making sure I didn't touch him, I knew that would frighten him more. "What happened."

"I don't know…. I don't know… I don't know what did wrong… What did I do…" in the corner of my eye, I saw something reflect off of the light. I turn around to have a better look and saw that it was some kind of metal. I get up to walk to it to have a better look. To my horror, it was a muzzle. How was someone able to get their paws on one of those? Only the police is aloud to get a hold of these things. Muzzles were sign that you were bad. Dangerous. Untrustworthy… These were something to be put on only as a last resort. If you were caught in public with one of these things… It was the ultimate shame. Mammals would remember and know that you were a danger to society. You would lose others trust, and only gain fear, distrust and disgrace.

I was so filled with rage. I could still hear him crying, only to help fuel my hatred on those stupid prey. I turn back to Nick, and try to touch him. I didn't know what else to do. He then started to claw at me and tell me to 'get away' or 'go' or 'leave me alone'. Finally he gave up and tried to run away. But lucky I got a good grip on his arm and refused to let go. I pulled him close and tried my best to give him a hug, to calm him down. He still fought to get away. "Look man! It's me! Finnick… Your friend… It's ok… You're safe now…" He then stopped fighting. And looked up at me. I could see how red and swollen his emerald eyes were. "You're safe… It's ok." He then returned the embrace. He buried his face into the front of my hoodie. He was shaking so hard. And honestly…. It felt weird to get a hug like this. I'm not much of a hugger, and most of the hugs I get are other doing it because I'm little and "helpless". But this was a whole different experience altogether. I relaxed my arms and became more gentle, now knowing that he won't get away.

After a few minutes, he started to calm down. I broke the hug, and caringly grabbed his little kit paw, and started walking.

"Wh-Where are we go-go-ing?" He hiccuped.

"Home." I said montonely.

"Your-"

"NO!" I interrupted. I didn't want to sound mean. But I wasn't ready to go back to that hell hole. And there was no way I was taking him there. I could see he started to get worked up again. But barely. He actually seemed as he started to calm down again. Almost like he was used to my outburst behavior, and felt like things were getting back to normal. I sighed, though, knowing that I snapped. "I'm taking you to _your_ home." He then stopped walking. Making me feel like I had to tug on him.

"No…. No…." He started to hyperventilate as he shook his head and backed away slowly. "No… No… Please!" He acted as if I was going to put the muzzle back on him.

"Come on Nick. Your mom _has_ to know about this."

"Please don't tell my mom. Please don't tell my mom. Please don't tell my mom-"

"Look kit. I don't know what else to do. And your mom-"

"She can't know about this!"

"Why not?" He then crouched down and grabbed his knees again.

"She didn't want me to do this…" He spoke softly. "I didn't want to listen… And I bagged… And-and… She worked so hard to buy this uniform… I know it cost a lot… And… And…" He started to cry again. "This is all my fault!" He closed his eyes and got a tighter grip on his legs. "I'm just a bad-"

"Hey!" I snapped, making him look up. "Non of this is your fault! Alright." I pointed back at the building. "It's those assholes who are the bad ones! Not you. You did nothing wro-" I stopped as I saw him looking at me, not moving and almost like he stopped breathing too. I got down to his level and looked at him in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong Nick. Nothing. Do you understand?" I spoke soft. He just kept looking at me. "Ok. Come on." I started to walk away.

"I don't want to go home…"

"We arn't going home."

"Then where are we going?" He sniffed, as he got up.

"We are going to get a treat."

"You have money?" He asked surprised. I looked at him funny. "It's just… You don't ever…"

"Who said we are paying?"

"I don't think I like where this is going…"

"Do you want to go home?"

"No."

"Then come on." He still looked unsure. "Look. We an't stealing. We're just… 2 helpless kits… Who are hungry, who had a rough day… And someone just giving them to us-in the kindness of their heart."

"That sounds like stealing…"

"No. It's called a hussle. Stealing is taking something without permission. Hustling on the other paw. It's their choice to give to us. When we first met. Did I steal that burrito from you?"

"No."

"Exactly! Because you gave it to me! And that's what we are doing. Right now." I started to walk again, and I looked back to see Nick follow behind, slowly at first but soon trying to keep up. It was quiet, but neither one of us mind the silence. Once we got closer to the destination, I started to explain things to the new-B. "Ok look. All you gotta do is try and look cute and sad-second thought… Just keep doing what you're doing. Follow my lead. Oh. And if you see the fuzz. Run. Think of it like tag. Trust me, they are just wanting to take you back home safe but you can't let them touch you. Understand?" Nick just looked at me, lost. "Close enough."

We walked into a building that sold a variety of sweets. I figured that one of these things would cheer him up a little. As I walked in I put on an innocent look, rather than my usual scowl. My eyes widened as if they were full of wonder and curiosity. Every step I took had more of a wobble to it. I look at Nick who just walked in normal. He looked confused, and still pretty nervous. The fact that his eyes were still red, helped with my plan. We walked up to the front of the order line. I made it look like we just stumbled in looking around and being in awe with all the stuff around us. I looked into the glass that was filled with what seemed dozens of different flavors. My mouth watered uncontrollably. It wasn't easy keeping my persona in check with how starved I was. Nick was naturally curious and looked into the glass as well.

"It would be _fun_ they said. Pfffft. Yeah right." I heard a voice in the Back, it sounded like a someone my actual age. And from what I could tell, she didn't want to be here. "Why is it that my parents are out in Tundra Town, having the time of their lives, while I'm stuck down here! Watching over the shop. No one even comes in this late. Which means…" I heard her walking towards our direction. "They wouldn't know, nor would it matter if I close early for the ni-" A snow leopard stopped as she looked at the two of us. "Oh… Hello. Uhhhhh… I'm sorry" she chuckled, "I didn't see you two there." We both just stared. Nick didn't know what to do, while I was just trying to figure out the next move. "Where. Is your parents?" It worked! Yes, she thought I was a kit as well. I looked at Nick, who looked nervous as ever. He inched his way to the door. "Oh! No! Please. Don't go. Look uhhhh… Do you guys like ice cream? I got tons of flavors. Why don't you guys pick whatever kind you want."

Nick looked at me, to get approval. I motioned my eyes to the glass as if to say 'go on'. I walked up urgently to pick out my flavors. Yes. Flavors. There was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity like this one. Well. I started looking at which one I wanted the most but they all looked as good as the next. So I just started pointing randomly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… Cool your jets kit." She laughed. Here, you can have _three_ scoops. And by the look of it, you need all the calories you need. After she was done, she pawed the cone to me. It took all my willpower not to dive right in. "And you?" She turned to Nick. He looked at me and then at her and picked out three that he wanted. She then gave his to him. And we walked over to the edge of the counter where you go to pay and also where you're able to walk to the back. Next to it was an open freezer; you know when they have hot food for you to grab, and they keep it warm by a light? Well this was the same concept, but as a freezer. And what was in there were free samples of popsicles. They looked like they were made in an ice tray. They were in squares, with toothpicks. "Ok I'll be right back ok? You two just stay _right there_ and enjoy your treat. I just need to go to the back for something." Then she disappeared. I knew what she was doing. That was our cue to leave.

I shoved my cone to Nick, who was about to take a lick of his. He looked at me confused. I ignored it, and quickly garbled the free sample tray. "Go!" I hissed heading to the door. Nick looked around and hesitated but soon followed me through the door.

"What are we doing! We didn't pay! She was just being nice! She said don't move."

"Yeah. But she was going to rat us out. She was going to call the cops." I said still running. "And FYI she gave it to us."

"But what about the ones in your paws?"

"They are free samples. They would be gone anyway." I then turned a corner and tried to catch my breath. "Look. We got free food. It's a win, win." Nick looked down. Trying to process this style of life.

"Hey!" I looked down and saw a group of mice. "We are just visiting this part of town, and we couldn't help but see that you have a bunch of yummy looking treats. We are getting pretty peckish. You mind if we take a few off your paws? We got money." He then started to wave small sized dollars.

"It's a buck apiece," I said.

"deal." So one by one, they came. And it wasn't too bad, we had a couple left over and made $24. I stuffed the money in my front pocket in my sweatshirt. I took one of the left over samples and popped it into his mouth. I then grabbed my ice cream that was already melting. I licked up whatever that was dripping off my treat before placing the last popsicle in my mouth and started to suck.

"Ok. Come on." I said started walking.

"Where are we going now?" Nick asked as he followed while chewing the frozen treat, and tried to keep from getting his other treat from making a mess all over him.

"A place… That no one else knows about." It took a little while but we made it.

"What are we doing at a bridge?" Nick asked as we made our way under it. There was water running through it. Not a lot, but enough if you were to step in, it would make it close to your knees. Every year, less and less water comes through. We hopped on some rocks to keep dry.

"This is where I go whenever I feel down, or need time to think, or just… Want to get away from it all." We both finished our ice creams before getting here. Nick grabbed a stick and started poking the water.

"So why did you bring me to your secret place?"

"I thought that you might want to come here too. This is the only place I can go to actually feel normal. Like myself. With no one judging me, or I don't have to make an impression."

"Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"What did I do wrong?" He didn't look up, just kept poking.

"You want to know the truth?" He stopped poking but that's because he didn't move. "You believed that they were your friends." It may not have been the best choice of words but he needed to know. He then started making weird noises, but his face remained unchanged. Until finally he just broke down again. I didn't know what to do so I just watched.

"I just want a friend…" He sobbed. "Nothi-ng I do works! I be nice… I give them stuff… Why-why can't I just have one friend… Why can't I fit in." I continue to watch him cry, but then I made my way to him. I bent over and scoop up some water, and threw it on him, making him yap in surprise. "Wh-" but I kept splashing him with water. "Stop! Finnick-STOP!"

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" I said without stopping.

"Because I asked you to-" he tried to spit the water out of his mouth.

"But I'm not going to listen." I chuckled. "It's way more fun getting a reaction from you."

"Please, Finnick! I don't want to play right now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes? You want me to keep going?"

"No! I want you to stop!"

"I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to. I'm going to keep doing this till-" Then Nick got up and left. He didn't even bother using the rocks anymore now that he was soaked. "Where are you going?" I taunted.

"Away from you!"

"Why? Running away isn't going to stop me." He then stopped moving and turned around to face me.

"THEN WHAT DO I DO!"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing! If I don't do anything-"

"Then they will just get bored and leave." He looked at me again with a blank stare. "Look. If I was a bully. And I was out to piss you off. If I found something I knew you didn't like, why would I stop? It's like me splashing water on you. I was enjoying seeing a reaction and knowing that I was the one in control while you were not." He looked away from me. So I walked in front of him. "The only way to win. Is to show that they didn't get to you. They will be pissed that nothing they are doing is working and then leave you alone."

"... Is that what you do?" He then looked at me again.

"Yes," I said quietly. He then brought out a heavy sigh. "Look. Uhhhhh… You may not have any friends. But there is one thing you do have." I hesitated. "You have a big brother now to look after you." At that moment it was as if they old Nick was brought back to life. Is eyes got big and watery, while a smile grew wider than I've ever seen on him before. It felt good seeing the old Nick again. He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "We can hang out-BUT. You have to PROMISE. That this night will never be brought up again. Got it. No one can know about me-"

"I know, I know, getting too soft." Nick giggled as he punches my shoulder. And in doing so, brought a grin to my face as well.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"Uhhhhhh…." Nick swallowed. "What about my hat?"

"What about it?"

"After they pushed me… I think it's still in there… My mom is going to ask what happened to it."

"Then you're just going to have to go get it."

"But how! They are still in there! What if-" he started to hyperventilate. I placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Just go in there. And be your happy go lucky self."

"But I'm not happy Finnick! I-"

"Hey. You don't have to be. Just make them think you are. When times get rough… Me. Well. I act tough and bigger then I really am. What works more for you, is jokes, and happiness. Show them that you don't care." He took a deep breath but said 'ok' and that he was ready. Then I saw him take his red banana off of his neck. I thought he was going to throw it to the ground or something. But instead, he just folded it up and placed it in his pocket. Which I thought was kinda strange, but I didn't question him about it.

Once we were back to where all this mess began. I followed Nick into the building. He stopped at the stairs. "Just go in." He looks at me before slowly making his way down. I waited a while before heading down myself. I didn't want anyone especially Nick knowing I was there. I only went down enough to see what was going on.

From what I could see, they looked like they were wrapping things up. "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up." An adult moose, who I was guessing was the one in charge of the ass holes. "What a predator thing to do. Showing up late."

"Yeah, Nick. We've been waiting for you to show up!" One of them snickered. Soon others made comments of their own.

"Where have you been?"

"You're not supposed to show up late." Nick didn't say anything, he just looked calmly around, until he found what he was looking for.

"Sorry, I was just picking up something that I dropped and left behind." He looked at everyone and smiled, as he picked up his hat. "I will see you guys at school." He bowed his head a little. The kits all looked at him in shock, as if none of the things they did to him, ever happened. And then he turned around to make his way up the stairs. I quickly got out of his sight, and tried to look like I was waiting the whole time in the spot he saw me last. As I saw him get through the door, his face was stained with horror, and devastation.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Good. I did everything you said." If I didn't go down to witness myself, I wouldn't have believed him, by just the state he was in. "You should have seen their faces though Finnick." His face lit up again. "You were right. It worked." I smile back.

"Come on, it's time to go home." We were about 3 houses away when I decided that was far enough for me to walk with him. "Ok well. I'm going to go home myself." He looked at me.

"You don't want to come inside?" He asked politely.

"Nah, but I got you something." I pulled out $12 from my hoodie pocket. "Here. You helped. So you get half the reward." He looked at me with a smile. "We only got each other now, so we have to look out for one and other. You understand-" I got interrupted. Nick was hugging me warmly.

"Thank you…" He said. I coughed to break up the love fest. And gently pulled away.

"Just take care, ok man." Nick nodded and left. Before going completely home, I made a quick stop at two wolf brothers I knew from my class. We didn't get along, but I knew that they would be the only ones I could trust with this job.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." One of the brothers mocked. "Did baby Fin Fin lost his way?"

"Shut up. And listen." I barked. "You know that kit red fox? Nick Wilde."

"Is that the one who is always trying to make friends everywhere he goes? Huh. idiot." The other brother said. Soon both started laughing.

"Yeah well, he was muzzled tonight." The laughing stopped. The air became thick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cops are muzzling innocent kits now!" The first brother yelled.

"No. It was a bit of prey." I then explained as much as I could, only leaving out details that had me in it. I could see the anger just dripping off of them.

"This isn't right. They can't just DO THAT!"

"And out of all the preds out there, Nick is the one who deserves it the least! This is-"

"Look. I know you guys are all worked up by this. Trust me. It's not easy for me to just act calm and collected." I said. "But I was hoping, because…" I rolled my eyes. "Let's face it. You guys are way more intimidating than I am. So can you guys go have a 'chat' with them?"

"Yeah. Ok! YEAH!"

"They won't get away with this!" I then told them information about where I knew the pack might be, and then left to go home. As much as I dreaded going back to that hell hole, I knew I needed somewhere to sleep, and lucky for me, both of my folks were too passed out to care about me walking into the doors.

The next day, I saw the 2 wolf brothers at school, we didn't speak, but they did stare and give me a nod as if to say that the job was done. They also had spread the word to other preds too, so I knew that those freaks are really getting what they deserve. I quickly went to the Elementary side of the school to look for Nick, to make sure how he was holding up.

"FINNICK!" I hear him running up to me. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I don't know why, but everyone is so nice to me today!" He was smiling, "I don't know why, but… I don't know… It's kinda cool you know?" I smile back.

"That good to hear."

"And! Not just that. When I saw ummm… You know… I did exactly what you said, I just smiled and acted like nothing was different, and they just left me alone!" I didn't bother asking about if he told his mom or not. I much rather leave that whole night behind us.

Over the years, Nick still did his best to get to know everyone. He was more cautious (way more) on who to trust, though. Which wasn't that very many. Me and him would hang out everyday after school, and everyday we spend more and more time together till it was almost odd to see one of us without one and other. We would still hustle here and there for food, it was almost like we were practicing. When he was around 12, we decided that we could try and get money out of this stuff. We mainly kept it with just dealing with food. It's not like we were proud of what we were doing if anything we were building up to our stereotype. But we had to get by somehow, so we agreed that stealing was wrong and out of the question. We could be sneaky and shifty, but never do anything truly criminal. It also worked because of we got caught red pawed, we could explain how truly we did nothing wrong.

And despite me not seeing a reason to why Nick tried to make "friends" with everyone, it really worked to our advantage. We could really know what move to do in really questionable situations. And when things got really tough, we would make up signs to each other, that way my deep voice didn't blow things, or if Nick was ready to bale. There have been times when we got arrested, and beaten up. Or the fact that Nick did have some relationships over the years with a few vixens, that only left him broken even more. But we still had each other's back no matter what.

Today we were trying something new. Usually, we try to hustle popsicle's from places that were more our size, but we didn't want to push it. The thing we do that makes us with more profit was our Pawpsicle's. Basically, we melt other Popsicles and go to Tundra Town to freeze them into paw shaped molds, then sell them on the street for $2. But today we were trying to get a jumbo pop.

I was redundantly in an elephant suit, as part of the act. We were walking towards the entrance when Nick pushed me to the ground hard. I look back at him and sees him quickly running to get out of a truck's way. "Hey! Watch where you're going _fox_!" Nick lifted his arms and shrugged angrily. Then the truck drove off.

"You ok?" He whispered as he bent over to help me up. I nodded and we quickly got back into our act. Once we got close to the door, Nick spoke up. "Hey," he said quietly. "There is a bunny meter maid over there. She has to be new."

"So." I hush back.

"So. If we play our cards right we can get her to buy our popsicle for us. You know how dumb and emotional bunnies are." He did have a good point. Once by the door, Nick tried to look as suspicious and shifty as he possibly could. He started to look everywhere. I couldn't see the bunny, and from the way Nick was acting it worked. He looked at her direction before we walked in after someone else. He hold the door open so that I could _waddled_ my way through. This was us. This is what we do. And I know none of it is going to change anytime soon.

* * *

 **Soooooooo…. I tried to make this have as many questions answered as possible…. Also just add things like well… there was a tweet from one of the directors saying that Nick probably had his heart broken more than once when someone asked if he's ever been in a relationship. I also wanted to make the ending well… well finnick thinks that this is just another scheme that they are doing, but like... its also one of their last… sooooo ya. Just thank you for reading and make sure you check out the other one by James, his is really a different one altogether, and woe…. It really was a shocker to me… really. It's quite a ride.**


End file.
